


the last of us: the one

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Lowercase, Sehun!Centric, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "- ¿también tuviste ese sueño? -abrí mis ojos a más no poder y me acerqué a él, nervioso y con un sudor frío que se deslizaba lentamente por mi espina dorsal-"Fanfic escrito por ikigaiminho para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	the last of us: the one

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito ikigaiminho para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile

-el día nublado, frío y lluvioso, junto con el camino boscoso hasta la locación del video musical conformaban una atmósfera extraña, demasiado apacible y anormalmente calma. El edificio que se veía a lo lejos, sobre un pequeño monte en mitad de la carretera a media hora de la ciudad le daba ese aire de clásica película de terror: rodeado de un prado algo abandonado de cuidados permanentes, árboles frondosos, aunque de hojas café por la estación del año en que se encontraban, pintura desgastada y ventanales manchados con el pasar del tiempo-

-se dice que era un hospital psiquiátrico -mencionó Kyungsoo, quién iba sentado a un asiento de distancia del mío en la van, por lo que el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda no fue tan notorio para el hyung bajito de ojos expresivos- leí que lo era en el siglo 19 y que hace más de 50 años lo usan de edificio recreativo para la tercera edad de por aquí-

-qué alentador-dije mirando nervioso mis manos, torciéndolas y apretándolas para poder liberar un poco del estrés y nerviosismo que a estas horas de la mañana comenzaba a crecer en mí-

***

-Sehun, grabaremos la escena de todos en el teatro, Jongdae acaba de terminar la suya-indicó el director del video y asentí serio. Bostecé, eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada y todavía faltaban cosas por hacer. Llevábamos en el estudio desde las 12 del día y ya me parecía el colmo el no haber terminado de grabar, es decir, ¿tanto era el detalle para el comeback? Negué frustrado y levantándome del cómodo sofá del camerino, me dirigí a paso lento hacia el gran, pero pasado de moda, teatro que se hallaba en el mismo edificio. Mi puesto era dos asientos a la derecha de Chanyeol, en la última fila, totalmente aislado del resto. Y tenía sentido, se supone que, de todos, yo soy el único que no tiene un clon malvado o algo así… no entendí bien lo que nos explicaron horas atrás-

-me eché, literalmente sobre la butaca roja de terciopelo y de inmediato llegó la chica de maquillaje y peinado a revisar si todo andaba en orden, suspiré y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por los suaves retoques de maquillaje en mi rostro y el cepillo en mi cabello, al abrir los ojos, el director estaba con un megáfono explicando cómo debíamos lucir-

-chicos, necesito que se concentren, es la última escena y ya podrán irse al dormitorio, pasado mañana grabamos los bailes-asentí y recorrí con la vista al resto de mis amigos de grupo, notando cómo susurraban como de costumbre o cerraban los ojos aburridos, como Kyungsoo hyung, ese cabrón se aburría de todo-están sentados, se enfocan en la pantalla, recuerden que necesitan parecer interesados porque frente a ustedes están las maneras de comportarse de los verdaderos EXO, aquí, a excepción de Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok y hasta el momento Jongin, no tienen clones en la Red Force, sólo fingen con los que sí tienen en una manera de poder rebelarse luego y usarlo a su favor-nos miramos entre nosotros, con claras muestras de duda en nuestros rostros y el joven de lentes redondos y barba sólo suspiró-entenderán mejor una vez esté listo el video-asentimos por obligación-bien, ¿alguna duda?-

-si se supone que soy el líder de todo esto-habló Baekhyun hyung con voz calmada- ¿tengo que adoptar una postura desafiante? ¿qué hago? –

-sólo debes poner cara de desagrado, nadie te está mirando por estar mirando la pantalla de enfrente, así que tienes que demostrar que estás tan cabreado de estar aquí cómo en el resto de las escenas, tu personaje ya sabe todo y no es primera vez que interactúa con el resto, así que mientras más serio te coloques, mejor-el pelirrojo asintió y se acomodó mejor en su posición-

\- ¿algo más que agregar? -todos negamos y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, de esos que dudas de la situación en la que te encuentras, temiendo lo peor siempre. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, esto se parecía mucho a uno de mis sueños recurrentes: uno de los chicos era sustituido por un androide y el único que lo notaba era yo, tal cual pasa en la teoría de nuestros videos musicales. Claro que, en el sueño, el androide era Chanyeol y sus ojos brillaban de un extraño color escarlata durante unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad-

-miré de soslayo a mi izquierda donde el alto se encontraba, sólo para darme cuenta que se mantenía despierto sólo por inercia de estar en el trabajo y, según su cara, le urgía el baño. Negué, sonriendo leve y mordiendo el labio inferior, me acomodé con la mejilla en una de mis palmas mientras me apoyaba en el asiento de adelante-

\- ¿todos listos? -preguntó el director y asentimos-bien, comenzamos en 5, 4, 3…-y la cuenta regresiva no alcanzó a terminar, todo se volvió negro y frío y asustado no pude moverme de mi lugar, paralizado por el miedo y las recurrentes visiones en mis sueños de un androide malvado entre nosotros-

-sentí una mano en mi muslo y me quise levantar, pero Chanyeol me afirmó y nos iluminó con la pantalla de su teléfono- ¿estás bien? –preguntó despacio con voz quebrada por la sorpresa y agitación y asentí, observando sus ojos, notando que estaban del agradable color chocolate de siempre-

-gracias al cielo sigues siendo tú-la voz me salió en un susurro casi inaudible y el alto sonrió empático-

\- ¿también tuviste ese sueño? -abrí mis ojos a más no poder y me acerqué a él, nervioso y con un sudor frío que se deslizaba lentamente por mi espina dorsal-

\- ¿cómo…-

-los he estado teniendo desde que grabamos Tempo-

\- ¿cómo sé que no mientes? ¿cómo sé que no lo dices para sacarme información? –pregunté un poco más firme, pero igual de preocupado - ¿cómo sé que…no eres tú como en mis sueños? -

-porque yo también soñé conmigo mismo, pero mi otro yo siempre tiene los ojos de color celeste como en Tempo, y últimamente los ojos del otro Chanyeol son rojo escarlata, como del color de mi…-

-de tu ojo en Power-terminé la oración y nos miramos aún más asustados-por eso evitas ir al baño solo y nos haces esperarte fuera-

-asintió-tengo miedo, Sehun, y no sé cómo lidiar con esto, cada vez que despierto estoy empapado en transpiración. Trato de dormir lo justo y preciso, más en mi propia casa donde estoy solo con Toben-

-y a punto de responder, fuimos interrumpidos por una luz brillante que momentáneamente nos cegó, escuchando quejas de todos los miembros-

\- ¿quién diantres fue el que cortó la electricidad? -gritó molesto el director-

-los guardias de seguridad fueron a ver, señor-avisó uno de los asistentes mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono celular con atención- dicen que cortaron el cableado eléctrico desde fuera-

-¡eso es imposible! El cableado del edificio está bajo tierra-exclamó otro asistente-me cercioré con el personal de aquí acerca de esa situación-

-Chanyeol agarró mi mano despacio, mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos marrón en una triste mueca, con el color yéndose de su rostro-tranquilo, estaremos bien, esto es sólo una coincidencia-apreté su mano dando apoyo-saldremos de esto, lo sé-

-pero de inmediato miré hacia el frente, observando los rostros y actitudes de los chicos: Junmyeon, Jongdae y Minseok miraban algo en el teléfono del mayor con rostros afligidos, Jongin mordía sus labios nervioso bajo la atenta, pero preocupada mirada de Kyungsoo quién acariciaba su espalda, tratando de parecer tranquilo, cuando el tic en su pierna era más que evidente para demostrar que no lo estaba y por otro lado, Baekhyun miraba sus uñas de manera casi demasiado tranquila y detallada, como si buscara suciedad o algo en ellas, para ser él mismo. Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. Era él. Baekhyun era el androide. Y tenía sentido: su postura luego del apagón, su lenguaje corporal y lo más importante, la pequeña mancha en el cuello de su chaqueta gris oscura que curiosamente coincidía con la mancha en su nuca: estaban en el mismo lugar-

-tragué tan duro, que Chanyeol paró de susurrar lo que fuera que susurraba y me miró atento- ¿pasa algo? -

-con mi cabeza apunté al pelirrojo de en frente- es él. Baekhyun es el androide-


End file.
